Heartfelt Surrenders
by asimplemelody
Summary: They came from two different worlds. Everything she was, he wasn't. They were complete opposites in every way. For the past three years they've been partners and the police force's best. They never agreed on anything but their hatred for each other.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_May 5, 2010_

Brax sat at the edge of the king sized bed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He could hear everything around him. It was like the world was moving, everything was moving, but him. He was stuck right in this spot unable to move, unable to even look up. The voices wouldn't stop and he couldn't make them. They were all muffled and he tried to hear what each of them was saying but it was too many voices at once to understand. It's like he wanted to know the conversations but at the same time he didn't/ He was so exhausted both mentally and physically after the week he had just had and everything that led up to this moment. Honestly he didn't know how he was still going at the moment. His body was definitely working on autopilot.

His whole body was aching. It felt like he hadn't slept in weeks nad he knew that had actually been the case. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. In fact, sleep had never really come easy to him. He would always toss and turn all night long. Recently he had been having these really bad night,ares that had him waking in the middle of the night out of breath and sweating from head to tow. It had been that way for the last two years now. It wasn't every night and it didn't even happen often but when it did, it terrified him. He felt silly. Here he was at 28 having nightmares? It was like some kind of joke that universe was playing on him. Still, the nightmares felt so vivid and real.

The last few months it had been getting worse. He hadn't been getting any sleep. He was too on edge. Ever since she got her hands on that stupid file it's like his whole world had been turned upside down. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know what it would do to him. She didn't know that it would be the end of his life as he knew it. He had tried to get her to let it go. He didn everything that he could think of and still she wouldn't and he knew in the back of his mind that she wouldn't. This was her. She wanted justice and wouldn't stop at nothing until she got it, even if it meant uncovering things that she didn't want to know - things that he didn't want her to know.

She just had to keep digging and digging. Now look where he was. Summer Bay, Sydney, the last place on earth he wanted to be at the moment. He closed his eyes and prayed that he was somewhere else. He wanted to home. He wanted for all of this to be over. Anywhere was better then here - better than this moment.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was all wrong.

He had been dreading this moment since he arrived in this God forsaken town. He knew that it would come down to this. he had hoped it wouldn't but it had. Even as he let the darkness take over he knew that nothing would this go away. Nothing wouldn stop.

He had finally reached a crossroads in his life and there was no turning back. He only had two choices and he didn't know which one to pick. He didn't want to be the one to have to make this decision but at the same time, he knew that he was the only one that could. It was his fault they were all here in the first place. It felt like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

He heard a phone ringing in the distance and still he couldn't find the strength to lift his head.

"Braxton, its forensics."

Of course, he thought. The phone call that they'd been waiting on all freaking morning long. Lifting his head tiredly, he glanced around the hotel room. Everyone was trying to move around the room as productively as they could. They were still looking for evidence. This was the first crime scene that he didn't want to see in his whole career. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be anywhere near here.

The hotel room had been a mess from the secon the he had run up here when he had gotten the phone call. There had definiately been a struggle. That was very clear. The lamp was laying on the floor, the dresser was turned over, the sofa flipped, shattered glass, the TV was on the floor, and clothes were everywhere. It was clear that they were looking for something. He took his time glancing around the hotel room again. His eyes landed on the huge pile of blood on the far side of the room. He felt his stomach twist in pain before quickly glancing away from it.

She fought whoever took her. He was certain of that. He knew her beter than anyone and there was no way that she was going down without a fight. She was the strongest person he knew - the best person he knew. And because of him she was gone. This was all his fault. He knew it. Everyone was working so hard to find out who did this but they didn't need to look far. He was sitting right in front of them. He might not have been the one that had come in and taken her but he could have stopped it.

"It's hers," Angelo Rosetta spoke up so that everyone in the room could hear.

His stomach twitsed in pain again. He watched everyone's solemn faces in the room. This was hard for everyone. It was always hard on crime scenes but this one was different. It was one of them - it was her. Everyone loved her. They all adored her. He knew all he had to do was speak up, just open his mouth and say it. There was no doubt in his mind that every last one of the guys in the room would kill him in a second if he did. They wouldn't think twice about it either. They would kill for her.

He sighed in frustration as he rain his fingers through his hair. He was sure that he looked like crap. Last night had already been one of the worst nights of his life but to get a phone call telling him this. This was just about all he could take. He felt like he could explode any minute. He felt so helpless, like there was nothing that he could do. But there is, he thought miserably.

He stood up and for the hundredth time he glanced around the hotel room. He didn't understand it. He had seen her last night. He had been in this room last night. He let the scene play over in his head. That's when it hit him.

They had been in here when he had come over. He knew she seemed different. And she had made him leave. She had told him that she didn't want him there and she'd pushed him out of her hotel room with tears in her eyes. They had been here with her then. It's why she was acting so strange. She had looked so hurt and he thought that she was just angry at the way things had been between them lately. But that wasn't it.

He felt his blood start to boil.

How had he been in the same place as them and not even know it? Why didn't he know about it? How had he just given in and left so easily? If this was just weeks ago he would've fought with her and wouldn't have given up so easily. How hadn't he known that something was wrong? He felt sick. He had wanted to stay and talk with her but she was adamant about him leaving. He was just so tired of fighting with her. They had literally been at each others throats lately. They had fought a lot over the years but it was never this bad. He had just been so angry with her for pushing things. She couldn't just let it go.

"Watson, come take at look at this."

He glanced over his shoulder and he noticed Constable Jack Holden waving him over. He walked slowly across the room until he reached Holden. He noticed the small bloodstain on the wall in the bathroom behind the door. Something they missed in their first sweep of the place.

"Swipe some of it and send it to the lab. It might not be hers," Brax muttered.

"Sure thing, Mate," Holden nodded.

His face was in a hard line, his jaw set, as he made it over to Watson and Angelo. He glanced at both their faces and noticed the same thing on each of them. They didn't understand why this happened. They didn't why it had to be her. They didn't know who would want to take her. They didn't know anything. Like everyone else in the room they were clueless. They had no idea what was going on at the moment. This was just something bigger than them.

Lifting his hand up, he ran it over the top of his head.

"Who could've done this?" Angelo wondered angrily.

Watson scowled. "I'm going to kill whoever did."

"It has to be them," Angelo gritted out.

Watson's jaw clenched. "It has to be."

"How did they know?"

"We were so careful."

"Not careful enough."

Brax stood there listening as they went back and forth.

They didn't know exactly who took her but they had their suspicions. They had come here for a reason. This town was all on the same payroll. He knew that better than anyone. No one was even notified that they were coming. If they had told the local authorities then their cover would've been blown. They didn't know who was good and who was bad. He did. They couldn't trust anyone. It was always this way.

The threatening tone of Watson's voice didn't scare him. He glanced down at her. Watson had short brown hair, and big brown eyes. It hurt to even look at her and Brax focused all of his attention on Angelo. Angelo's head was covered in blonde hair, the top pointing up and it was short all around, his eyes were light blue, and his face was also covered in light stubble. He was usually making fun of them. Today just wasn't the day for it.

"We shouldn't have come here. We weren't supposed to come out here." They should have followed the right orders. They were told not to come here. He had made sure of it. She just had to talk them into coming here and of course he had followed. He had told them that it wasn't a good idea and he knew that better than anyone.

"You were right," Watson muttered. "We should've listened to you."

"Brax, you okay? You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit this one out. We can handle it," Angelo offered.

If only it were that easy, he thought.

He straightened up and glared at him, his face in a hard line. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it, Braxton," Watson muttered after a few seconds. Her mobile phone started ringing and Watson instantly took a deep breath before looking at Angelo. "It's my Dad."

Brax walked away after that. He didn't need to hear anything more. He stood at the far end of the room thinking. How had things gotten to this point? How had he let them? He felt like he could throw up any second now. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. He already knew who it was and he couldn't talk to her just yet. He didn't have it in him. She'd know that something was wrong and he couldn't tell her. She would just make him feel worse about the whole situation and not to mention the fact that she would be upset. He didn't want to upset her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder a second later. "We're going to find her. You believe that."

He didn't say anything as Angelo just stood there. Angelo, after all, was as clueless as the rest of them. He didn't understand a thing that was going on. He wouldn't even be able to comprehend what was happening. He felt bad for him. Angelo and Watson still had hope. He saw it on both their faces. They were both so different from him. They grew up with perfect little families that did everything together. To them the world was still good. They didn't see the world like he did. They didn't know how cruel and tragic everything in life really was.

He knew coming here was a bad idea. In fact, he had tried telling her that. But she just had to keep on digging and digging. She just wouldn't let it go and now look where she was. Missing! This was all such a freaking bad idea but she just had to have her way. Like always. She always got everything she wanted.

It didn't surprise him how angry he was with her. This was nothing new. It was always this way. A day hadn't gone by in all the years that he'd known her when she hadn't pissed him off. She had a knack for it. She really did. Nobody pushed his buttons like she did. It drove him absolutely mad. She wasn't even here and she was pissing him off. Only she could manage that!

He couldn't take this anymore. This was useless. He took off walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Braxton? Daryl?" Watson asked pulling the cell phone away from her ear.

He glared at her. "For a walk."

"You'll get lost," Angelo pointed out. "I think we should all stay together until area command gets here. There sending some more guys down from the city even though he's pissed that we didn't follow orders. We're in big trouble, man."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Brax muttered as he continued walking. "I need some fresh air."

Get lost, he wanted to laugh. How could he get lost here of all places? He wasted enough time in that stupid hotel room. He made it out of the hotel minutes later. The parking lot was covered with a few SUV's that belonged to the police. He walked towards his and opened the front door. Reaching in his pockets he pulled out his wallet and his badge. He flipped it open and smiled softly.

Dectective Sergeant Daryl Braxton.

He closed it and tossed it on the seat before reaching for his gun. He tossed that under his seat and removed the one around his ankle and did the same. He searched the pockets of his leather jacket and made sure that they were empty as well. He took off his leather jacket and then took of his shoulder holster. Once he had nothing left on him, he reached around his neck and pulled his chain off. He glanced at the silver cross in his hands for a few seconds before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. Then he tossed it with the rest of his things. His mobile phone was next.

He stood there in nothing but a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and dark faded jeans. His black boots were all scuffed up and he was sure that his hair was a mess. He knew from this morning that he had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look good. He could picture her so clearly in his mind. He could hear her voice. One look at him and she would have some witty remark about the way he was dressed. She always did.

"Get that look out of one of your Bad Boy magazines," or, "What are you one of the Outsiders?" He loved that one. He shook his head trying to get the smile off of his face as he started walking. This was no time to be smiling. There was nothing fun and happy about this day at all.

He wished to God that he didn't know where he was walking but he did. In fact, he had known all along. Even all morning as they paced that stupid hotel room franticly looking for clues he knew that he didn't need any. He knew where she was. He knew exactly where she was and he knew who had her.

He tried his best to get himself together as he made his way there. It wouldn't be long now that Watson and Angelo would notice him missing. He didn't have a lot of time. They were going over the security tapes at the hotel now but that wouldn't last long. Once they realized who took her, this town would be swarming with cops to find her. They wouldn't stop until they found her.

As he made it closer his heart sank in his chest. It felt like someone literally punched him in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of him. He'd never felt this way before in his life. In the distance he noticed the huge white stonewall covering miles and miles down the road. Before he knew it the huge mansion was coming into view and his hands began to shake.

The huge white gate came into view and he walked towards it as he made it onto the driveway. Glancing behind it he noticed the acres and acres of land that the mansion sat on. Of course, he didn't need to scope the place out. He already knew it better than anything else. Before he could get a step closer he felt a sharp blow to his back. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his hands holding him up. Then two hands were on him lifting him up as he gasped for air.

If this had been any other time, the person wouldn't have gotten away with that. But since he was unarmed and had come here for a purpose he didn't fight back. He just stood there as the huge guy frisked him. Once the guy realized that he didn't have anything on him, he huffed.

"Mind telling me why you were sneaking up like that?"

His face was in a hard line as he slowly turned to face the guy. He took his time looking up and when he did he noticed the guys face fall. They stood there for minutes as the beefy man he knew as Gus, looked at him in shock.

"Let me in," Brax mumbled after a few more seconds.

"Oh, I Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"I said let me in," Brax demanded in a hard voice. The guy nodded as he walked over to the keypad and hit in the code. The gate swung open and they both started walking up the long driveway. The guy didn't say anything and Brax didn't say anything either. He liked the silence. It gave him time to think. His head was spinning by the time they started for the backyard towards the warehouses. He glanced at the idiot on the side of him.

"They're all back there" the guy pointed to the warehouse in the middle. There were at least ten of them. His stomach was twisting with anticipation again. He honestly had no idea what was about to happen. He really didn't. This wasn't supposed to be happening like this.

He spent his whole adult life avoiding this very moment right here. When he decided to join the police force, and every moment after that, it had been to keep him away from this very moment. Everything had finally caught up with him, all the lies and deception. It was like he was on a head on collusion with his past and everything was about to blow up in his face. There was no going back from this. He knew in his heart that these last few months had been building up to this. Ever since she had gotten that stupid file and she couldn't put it down, he knew that she would come here and he knew what would happen.

Even last night he had gone over to talk to her calmly. He thought maybe if he talked and explain things to her then she would understand why he did what he did. He had gone over there to tell her the truth, the whole truth, everything. He had wanted her to know. He didn't want her finding out from someone else. She didn't want to hear it. She had been barely able to even look at him. She had been acting so strange lately and he knew it was only a matter of time before she found something out. He couldn't have that. He didn't want it to come to this. Somehow it had.

As they made it closer he could feel a sense of dread seeping in. It was so much that it filled his whole being and he knew in an instant that he was terrified. He was terrified to move any closer but his feet were still moving. She was here he could feel it. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach again. He hated feeling this way, so weak, lost, and helpless.

In his mind he knew that she was already dead. Twelve hours. There was just no way that they kept her alive for that long. Not after the other day and what she did. They weren't going to let her live. She was as good as dead. It's why he had been so quiet all morning long.

Still a part of him prayed that maybe just maybe she was still alive. If he could just see her one more time, just look into her eyes, just to let her know .

He knew he wouldn't even have that chance. Coming here again, this was it. If she wasn't dead yet she would be soon. If he tried to help her then they'd both be dead. There was just no way that they were both making it out of here alive. It just wasn't going to happen.

How did it come down to him or her?

It was one or the other. Begging and pleading for her life would do nothing. In fact, if he gave any indication of knowing her then he'd decided it for them, they'd kill her right then and there. No, he couldn't let them know. She's dead anyway, he thought.

This is why he couldn't look at Watson earlier. They had the similar eyes. He couldn't look at those eyes. Not now. Not when there wasn't anything he could do for her. Not when he was about to break his promise to the Boss. He had promised. He promised that he would protect her no matter what and now because of him she was dead.

He didn't know what would happen once he walked through those doors. His stomach turned once again as they walked into the warehouse. In an instant his face turned to stone. He relaxed his whole body and loosened himself up. He couldn't just be tense. They would know. No, he had to be cool and calm.

It's not like it was hard. He wore this fa ade daily. He had been so used to pretending that it was nothing to him. When you lived the life that he did, things like this were easy. Hell, they were necessary. No attachments, no feelings, no nothing, just yourself. You had to look out for number one. You couldn't afford to care about people. It would only cost you in the end.

Her or me, he shouted in his head. He still had no idea what he was going to do. How do you make that decision? A few months ago he wouldn't have even cared. But now he just didn't know what to do. In his mind they were both good as dead.

"Right in there."

Brax nodded and followed Gus inside the door. The sound of voices and laughing filled his head and he kept a straight face. Then when they all came into view his heart sank in his chest but he kept his face stone hard. When he noticed her, tied up in a chair in the middle of the room, he wanted to sigh in relief but he didn't. He held it back and when he watched her get punched in the face, his insides cringed but he held himself back.

"How you like that you little bitch!"

"You kill one of us and think you can get away with it?" Someone else slapped her in the face.

Nine guys were surrounding her.

"We're just getting started, honey." One of their hands reached out and slide up her thigh. They were all laughing in enjoyment.

She was covered in blood. It was all over her clothes, her arms, and her face. He could see that all the way across the room. Her head was hanging down weakly. It hurt to even look at her like this especially when it was his fault that she was here in the first place. But he could tell that she was still alive. At least, for the moment. He knew she needed a doctor. He could tell that much. She was still in the same clothes he had seen her in last night, jeans and fitted blue vest. How was she still conscious after losing all that blood? They had probably been torturing her for hours.

"Gus, you better have a damn good reason for interrupting us!"

It was then that the guys noticed him walking in and they all turned to face him. It was so easy for him to recognize each of them. It was like they were all dark clouds and she was the only white one in the room. White and dark. Good and evil. Even he was a dark cloud along with the rest of them. She was the only good thing in the room. He could see it so clearly.

With all eyes on him, he found the pair he was looking for.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The prodigal son returns."

He ignored the voices. He watched as her face slowly glanced up at him. Her hands were bound to the chair, tape was covering her mouth to muffle her screams, and her feet were bound to the chair as well. Even then, even dying, her eyes still found his and he knew once their eyes locked that she had figured out who he was. He clenched his jaw and he wondered how long had she known. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she say something?

Why couldn't he save her? Why did she have to be caught in the middle of this? He never asked for this. He was supposed to protect her no matter what. He wasn't supposed to be the reason she was tied up helplessly in that chair about to die.

All nine faces smiled at him instantly. It was like a big welcome home.

He did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He smiled back and he quickly decided what he was going to do. It only took a second for the plan to play out in his head. He had it all figured out. He wasn't dying today. Policeman Daryl Braxton was gone and all that was left was Brax, Riverboy Brax.

"Hey, Heath" Brax grinned wickedly.

"Let's kill her and go. This shit isn't fun anymore. She stopped fight back so " he started laughing again as he pulled out his gun. Brax's heart was pounding hard in his chest.

Brax swallowed the lump in his throat. "Let me do it."

"You sure? You're not going to get sick like the last time are you?"

"It's been a long time. You don't know what I'm capable of," Brax stated in a harsh tone. It only seemed to make him laugh louder. Brax kneeled before her waiting for his answer.

"Prove it," the voice chuckled. "Kill her so we can go."

Brax smiled happily at his words. Finally her eyes opened and his smile quickly faded. With just one look from her she made him feel like he was nothing. Those big blue eyes of hers always seemed to do that to him. It only made his heart pound harder in his chest. He watched as a few more tears slid down her face.

"I'm sorry that it had to come down to this," Brax whispered so that only she could hear. He waited for her to say something, anything. Nothing came. She just stayed looking right at him, her eyes boring into his. "Close your eyes."

When she didn't listen he stood up and walked slowly over to grab the gun. He held out his hand for it. Once he took it he turned to face her again. He held it tight in his hands as she continued to look at him. He could still hear laughing. He watched as someone stood right next to her, then he bent down and licked her face. Brax held the gun directly at her as he watched.

"Get out of the way," Brax muttered as his eyes locked with hers. The guy kissed her cheek before standing up laughing.

"Make it hurt, Brax," he smirked. "For Casey."

"I plan to," Brax smiled back.

"Shoot her in the heart," he quickly added.

Brax kept his eyes on her the whole time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe that it came down to this. In an instant his life flashed before his eyes.

"I love you," Brax declared before he pulled the trigger twice hard, the loud shots ringing in his ears, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.


	2. Chapter 1

**November 2, 2009**

Brax hated when they were gone for long periods of time. It sucked if you asked him. Going undercover was such a slow process and it was even worse when it wasn't him doing most of the work. He wasn't the main man undercover on the case and he hated it. He hated sitting back and waiting. He hated wondering what the hell was going to happen. He hated not knowing. He hated it all.

The case they were currently on wasn't so bad. They had only been gone for four months and when he thought about it they had been gone longer on some cases. It was part of the job and he was used to it. But being locked up in a stupid hotel room wasn't on his list of things he wanted to do while down in Melbourne. And when he thought about it that's exactly what he had been mostly doing over the last four months. He felt freaking useless. He wanted to get this case over with so that he could go home and start on the next one. Hopefully he'd be the one undercover on the next one.

But being in the line of work that he was in you never knew what was going to happen, how long you were going to be on a job, or if you'd make it to see the next one. It was just the way it was. He was used to it.

Brax took in his surroundings once again. He had been here a little over an hour now and he wondered why the place was so packed. Didn't these people have jobs? The club was darkly lit and a cloud of smoke hung in the air. The music was loud and just about everywhere he looked cigars were lit and men were either talking or looking up on stage. He had been coming here a lot lately. It had been one of the hardest places in town to get into. In fact, someone had to recommend you first and then and only then did they allow you to enter their prestigious gentlemen's club. If you asked him it was just like any other strip club that he had ever been to. This one was just a little harder to get into.

Brax understood though because he knew the owner of the club. The guy was a sleaze ball and the sole reason they were here in the first place. Hugo Austin was nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Ever since Hugo's father died he had been in charge of the family business. After months of research they had uncovered lots of things about the Austin family. They had been living in Melbourne for decades now and had been in control of the drug trafficking, in other words, if you wanted something sold you had to go through them to do it. They didn't take people moving in on their territory lightly. It was only a year ago that seven men died in a small private house where they had started their own little drug business. That's what got them to look into the case. It's what brought them here.

The cloud of smoke was bothering him. He could barely see across the club as his eyes swept the place over again. Where the fuck was the guy? He was usually here around this time of day. For some reason he couldn't find the guy and it was pissing him off. It's not like he came here to look at the naked women on stage, he was working. At least the guy could do was show up.

"You could at least act interested," Charlie hissed.

Brax rolled his eyes before finally glancing at her. She was glaring at him and he fought the urge to smile. He gripped her waist tight in his hands as she continued to give him a lap dance. If he hadn't been so busy trying to find Hugo then he would be enjoying this. He knew how much she hated working here just to get close to Hugo. And even better she hated what she had to do while being here. He didn't mind so much. She was good at her job, he'd give her that.

"Where the fuck is he?" Brax wondered to himself as he started looking around again. He felt the need to keep tabs on the guy and he felt uneasy when he was here and couldn't find him.

Charlie dug her nails into the back of his neck. "And you wonder why we call you the Iceman!"

Brax winced in pain before glaring at her again. Yeah, he knew why she called him that. She had been calling him that for years now and it didn't bother him in the slightest. So what if he was closed off and didn't care about anything. That was his business. He didn't know why it bothered her so freaking much. She was a cold hearted bitch if you asked him.

"Would you cut that shit out?"

"Oh, now you notice me," Charlie muttered to herself in disgust. "Dick!"

"Just trying to let you do your job," Brax smirked before slapping her ass playfully. That did the trick. She glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Fuck you!"

"Easy, baby. You don't want your boss to think you're not enjoying your job," Brax taunted. He knew that they were being watched. Hugo liked bubbly girls to work for him and she was far from that especially around him. Every girl in here working had a smile on her face but the one sitting on his lap. His smile only brightened.

Charlie put a fake smile on her face before leaning more into him and her breasts pressed into his chest. He gripped her waist tighter as she continued to grind her body into his.

"That's it," Brax continued in enjoyment. More fire.

"When we leave here I'm going to kill you," Charlie whispered sweetly into his ear before reaching up and pulling on his hair as hard as she could.

He smirked. "You're really good at this. You sure you've never done this before?"

"Ugh, you're unbelievable," Charlie muttered.

"Red looks so amazing on you," Brax continued to taunt her. It's not like he was he lying. She did look good. Even as she was dancing on him guys were still gawking at her from across the club. Unlike most of the girls she still had her top on. She never took it off. About two months ago a guy had offered her a thousand dollars to take it off. Seconds later he had been lying flat on his face with her standing over him. That had been a good day he remembered. Even from across the club he had gotten a good laugh. The girl could take care of herself.

"Can you just focus for one second?"

"Fine," Brax conceded with a satisfied smile. "Did you hear anything new today?"

Brax knew that they had things to discuss and now was the time for it. It's not like they had been seeing a lot of each other lately.

They had been talking in hushed whispers since she had joined him. They didn't need anyone overhearing them. It was already risky being seen together but when you got towards the end like this you needed to communicate. He needed to know what was happening. Charlie was the one deep undercover. She was the one that had an in with Hugo.

"I heard some of the girls talking this morning. I'm pretty sure that he'll be doing a big deal in a couple of days, I just don't know when, but I'm pretty sure it'll be really soon."

"Pretty sure?"

"Yes," Charlie hissed. "He's been on edge lately. I know something big is coming up."

Brax rolled his eyes. He hated that she was the one deep undercover. He couldn't keep an eye on her like he was supposed to. But they were the best at getting the job done and this was the best way to do it. It had to be her getting close to Hugo. He just hated the idea of that slim ball being anywhere near her without him around. He knew that she was a big girl and could take care of herself. In fact, he had seen her do just that over the years that he had known her but this was different. Not only was Hugo big in the drug world but he was also a murderer. Brax was sure of it.

Over the last six months girls that had been working here suddenly disappeared and were found raped and murdered all over town. He knew that it wasn't actually Hugo that was doing this. Hugo wouldn't get his hands dirty. But one of his men would and he was sure that the guy was somewhere in here. He didn't like it. Charlie had been working here trying to figure it out while she got close to Hugo. They wanted to find out who was doing this and put an end to it. The drug trafficking, distributing, and the killings had to stop. Someone had to stop them. They would just continue if no one did.

"Lexie, the boss wants you in his office as soon as you're done."

Brax glanced up and noticed an employee looking at Charlie intently. She smiled brightly at him before nodding softly. Brax rolled his eyes before glancing away. Why the fuck Hugo was so interested in Charlie, he didn't know. But for some reason the guy took a liking to her just like they wanted. Charlie had easily become his favorite girl that worked here. He couldn't wait to arrest the guy and get back home. This whole case was starting to get on his nerves. Hugo had to slip up soon and when he did they'd be waiting. Sure they could arrest the guy now but that wasn't how it worked. They needed Hugo with a large amount of the cocaine or heroin that he distributed. They wanted him locked up for a long time, not just for some quick stay in jail hoping that he'd learn his lesson.

"What does he want with me," Charlie sighed in frustration as the guy disappeared. They both knew the answer to her question. He didn't know why she felt the need to say it out loud. It was no secret that Hugo wanted her. "I guess I better go see what he wants."

Brax gripped her arm tight, holding her in place. "I don't want him touching you!"

"Last time I checked I wasn't yours," Charlie pointed out amused.

"Cut the shit," Brax gritted out.

"I can take care of myself," Charlie added.

Brax hated this side of her but it had always been there. She was always so confident in herself and never worried about getting herself killed. She was so stubborn. He wanted to slap her sometimes. Didn't she know what guys like Hugo did to girls like her?

"Whatever," Brax muttered irritated. "You're such a bitch! I don't know why I bother."

Brax was done worrying about it. If she got herself killed then that was on her. She wanted to act like she was invincible then let her. He couldn't stop her. He learned that a long time ago. Once her mind was set on something there was no stopping her.

Charlie laughed as she continued to grind her body into his. He felt her hands move up his neck and before he knew it she was pulling his hair again as she brought her mouth to his ear. Fuck, didn't she know how painful that shit was? Of course she did, he thought. Bitch.

"Down boy," Charlie whispered. She got off of him after that and he glared at her as he watched her go. He heard laughing in his ear and it didn't take him long to glance across the club at the table that Jack and Angelo were currently sitting at. He narrowed his eyes at them. He forgot about the stupid earpiece he had worn.

"Shut up," Brax ordered.

Their laughter stopped instantly. He glanced to the girls dancing on stage. Most of them were topless but he was too pissed to enjoy it now. Reaching on the table in front of him he lifted his glass of scotch and downed the rest of it before standing up. He glanced at the guys for a second before looking at the door that Charlie disappeared behind. He always hating leaving her behind but there was nothing more that he could do here. It was up to her now and if he knew her like he thought he did then he didn't have anything to worry about. She was the best at her job. But still the reason that they had been partnered together was always in the back of his mind and if something happened to her then he knew he'd be good as dead.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he missed that catch!"<p>

"It was right there!"

"That's the second one today!"

"Unbelievable!"

"He better get it together!"

Brax rolled his eyes from his chair as he continued to look over the file in his hands. Jack and Angelo were currently watching the football game from last Sunday that they had missed because they had been working. Cartons of Chinese food were spread out all over the coffee table as they all tried to relax and enjoy themselves. It had been two days since he heard from Charlie and he wondered if she was ok. She hadn't been in her hotel room last night and he had stayed there all night waiting for her. He knew it was probably nothing but he was worried. It wasn't like her to not go back to her hotel room. He just wanted this to be all over.

"Yes!"

"Take that," Angelo shouted excitedly.

He wanted to laugh as he listened to them. It was as if they didn't know who won the game, which they did. It had been all over Sports Center last Sunday night after the game. They even watched the highlights. He didn't get it. Why watch something when you already knew how it ends? Well, it was better for them to do this then to worry about her.

"Oh, Brax, did Angelo tell you that we talked to Watson and Lara this morning?"

"Nah," Brax muttered distracted. "How are things going for them?"

"Good," Angelo spoke up. "Real good. Watson thinks that they'll close the case real soon and lock up Stan for a long time." A few of the guys from their department were in Sydney now working on bringing down Stan Drape.

"That's good."

"freaking right," Jack declared. "They've only been undercover for a year now. You know how deep Lara is in with them?"

"Yeah."

A year was a long time for a case but he had been there before. It sucked and the deeper you got the more you lost yourself. It's why he hated when he wasn't the main guy on point. No telling what things Charlie had to do to keep her cover. He didn't even want to think about it. It would only drive him crazy. It's not like he cared. Really, he didn't. She was just so different from the rest of them, so good, this wasn't her, and yet it was. He couldn't put it into words but if you asked him she didn't belong in this line of work. It was too dangerous. He didn't care how good at her job she was.

They were always getting paired to work with Jack and Angelo. He knew why and still it bothered him. Charlie, Jack, and Angelo had all grown up together and he felt like an outsider around them. Yeah, Jack and Angelo were his best friends and Charlie was his partner, but still he felt like he didn't belong. He had always felt that way. Angelo and Jack had been partners a year longer than he had been partners with Charlie. When he first started in Sydney he had worked with them as they showed him how things were done there. It didn't matter that he had spent the previous years working in Melbourne. They didn't care. They pointed out that it was a whole different ball game when you're dealing with narcotics and they had been right. It had been the field that he wanted to work in that he had to work in.

That whole first year that he had worked in Sydney it had been the three of them and the start of their friendship. They were gone most of the time on cases and before Brax knew it he was being assigned a partner. He had been excited about it up until he actually found out who it was. That's when it had started and the stress of working for the police force had started to get to him.

Not only did he find out that his partner was a girl, but that she was Angelo's best friend, and not to mention Jack's little sister. Sure, he had heard stories about her in the year that he had been there but he had never met her before. He had been sick to his stomach when he found out who exactly she was. He wasn't supposed to be partnered with her. It only seemed to make his job harder.

She wasn't exactly Jack's little sister either. They were actually cousins and when Jack was just four his parents both died and he was sent to live with Charlie and her family. Charlie's parents had raised him like one of their own. Jack even called Mr. Buckton dad and considered Charlie his sister. But their relationship wasn't like all other brother and sister relationships. They were actually really good friends. He had found it weird at first but he had gotten used to it. He had gotten used to her.

Even though he hadn't been thrilled about being partners with her he had accepted it. It's not like he had a choice. Angelo and Jack had given him this big speech about how they would kill him if something happened to her. That he had found amusing but after getting the same speech from the Boss, he had been terrified and he hadn't even met the girl yet.

Brax remembered the first time he had seen her so clearly in his mind like it was yesterday. He had been at the office joking around with the guys about the basketball game that they had attended over the weekend.

_He had seen her walk into the office out of the corner of his eye and instantly he knew it was her. He hadn't realized how beautiful she would be and he took his time checking her out as the Boss pulled her into his office. It was an hour later that she finally walked out and started in his direction. He really couldn't get over the fact of how good she looked and then she opened her mouth. That had been it. He had hated her ever since then. She was just so bossy. He couldn't stand her from then on._

_"Hey, guys," Charlie greeted._

_"Charlie," Angelo smiled. "This is your partner Daryl Braxton."_

_"Don't worry, he's good. We made sure," Jack grinned._

_"Charlie Buckton," Brax smiled politely as he held out his hand. She glanced at it for a second before looking back up at his face. His hand fell to his side._

_"Just stay out of my way and follow my lead. That way we won't have any problems."_

_That had been the first thing she had ever said to him. Thinking back on it now it had been kind of funny but at the time he didn't think so. She had walked away after that and both guys started laughing instantly. He had glared at them before stalking off to his desk. He had found her sitting at her desk right across from him. She didn't say another word to him the whole day and he couldn't wait for it to be over. It had been the beginning of their partnership that neither of them wanted to be a part of and yet somehow they had been stuck together from then on._

_As time went on things only seemed to get worse between them. If he suggested something she'd go against it and come up with something else. They never agreed on anything and it didn't take him long to realize how much he hated her. They fought constantly and everyone in the office was constantly watching them waiting for them to start fighting when they were all together. But as much as they hated each other it only seemed to make them better at their job. After just two years of working together they became the best team in their department. Now, instead of going on jobs with Angelo and Jack, they were the ones tagging along and helping out._

"Touchdown!"

"This game is intense," Jack muttered with a grin.

"I know," Angelo agreed.

He couldn't take it anymore. "You both know that the Cats win."

"And?"

"What's the point?"

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"Work," Brax stated as he held up the file.

"You wonder why nobody likes you," Angelo muttered shaking his head before turning his attention back to the game. Jack chuckled before doing the same and they both started yelling at the TV again. He shook his head as he watched them. He tossed the file on the desk next to him and went to join them. It was no use in trying to find something else against Hugo. He had already gone over the file a hundred times before. Angelo smirked at him before punching his shoulder.

"It's about time you relax," Jack grinned.

Angelo nodded. "She's fine. She knows what she's doing."

He prayed that they were right. "If you say so."

"Just relax and enjoy the game," Angelo smiled.

"It's so good!"

"I wonder who's going to win," Brax quipped.

"Just watch the game!"

"Smartass."

* * *

><p>Charlie's whole body relaxed as she finally pushed her way into her hotel room. Thankful that she had gotten away, she tossed her purse on the desk by the door before undressing herself. This whole job had been a nightmare. It was as plain and simple as that. Not only did she have to work at a stupid strip club, but she also had to pretend to be interested in a man that she despised. She shuttered as she thought about him. Being Lexie Anderson was taking so much out of her.<p>

Charlie hated pretending but it had always been a part of the job and she was used to it. You had to do whatever you had to do to get the job done. It didn't matter if you liked it or not and she was living proof of that. Did she like taking off most of her clothes and dancing for pigs? Hell no. It was degrading and every day that she worked she had wanted to hurt each and every single guy that put his slimy hands on her. Did she like pretending to be interested in Hugo Austin? Hell no. She hated it and she hated him. But it was the only way to get close to him and she was their best chance at busting him. So she did what she had to do. Still she felt sick to her stomach.

She was naked by the time that she reached the bathroom and she turned on the hot water in the shower before reaching for a towel. She got in and instantly went under the showerhead. She let the hot water sting her body as she started washing away the last two days. She felt dirty even as she scrubbed her skin hard. It was always like this for her. She closed her eyes and willed everything that had happened in the last few days out of her head. She didn't want to think about any of it. She was finally alone and she just wanted a little peace.

She tried to wash everything away and an hour later she finally stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She reached on the counter for the bra and panties that had been there for the last few days before placing them on. She then went to work on her hair as she tried to get back to her normal self. Once her hair was blow dried, she brushed it and made sure that it looked ok before leaving the bathroom. She stopped instantly when she noticed Brax sitting on her bed watching. She placed her hand over her heart as she felt it pound rapidly in her chest.

"What the hell?"

"I could say the same thing," Brax snapped. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't sneak up like that, Brax. I hate when you do that," Charlie hissed before she started walking again. She sat down at the vanity and started rubbing lotion on her skin. She knew it should bother her that she was halfway naked in front of him but it's not like he hadn't seen her like this before. She had been wearing practically the same thing at the strip club a few days ago. No use in being shy now.

"Answer the freaking question."

She rolled her eyes. "He took me on his yacht."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me?" Brax gritted out.

"Afraid not," Charlie muttered as she rubbed her arms. "If anyone should be pissed it's me!"

"Like you didn't enjoy it?"

"Screw you," Charlie muttered. "I was the one stuck with him for two freaking days!"

"Please tell me that you're not sleeping him?"

She glared at him through the mirror in disgust. As if she'd sleep with that creep. Of course, he wanted it. He had since she first started working there. Her insides cringed at the thought of him touching her. No, all she ever did was kiss him and that had been dreadful enough. How dare he think that?

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I can't freaking believe this," Brax growled as he stood up and clenched his fists.

"Mind your own business," Charlie muttered as she stood up and walked towards the dresser. She stopped dead in her tracks as he caught her arm and forced her to turn and face him.

"Your father and brother are going to kill me for letting this happen!"

His eyes locked on hers. He was angry that much she could tell but there was also something else swirling in his eyes. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. It caught her off guard as she tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't know what was going on or why he cared for that matter. Still the words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

"He didn't touch me."

She watched as relief flashed in his eyes before they were blank once again. He let go of her angrily before he walked away from her. "Like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Relax. I told him that I'm saving myself for marriage."

He stopped walking before howling in laughter. She glared at him again only to see that he was bent over in laughter. She rolled her eyes as she watched him. He was such a prick. Sometimes she really wanted to kill him. She had thought about it on more than one occasion. She even had dreams about it. It's not like anyone would miss him.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," Brax laughed out.

"Get out."

He held his sides still laughing. "Come on, it's funny!"

"Ha-ha," Charlie deadpanned. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Jack and Angelo wanted me to come and check on you, princess," Brax told her as his laughter died down.

"Well I'm fine and don't call me that!"

"Yeah, princess," Brax nodded. "Did you find out anything new?"

"Be ready for tomorrow night. A big shipment is coming into the club. I heard him telling that to one of his dealers on the phone. He thought I was sleeping."

"Finally," Brax sighed before walking towards the door. "I can't wait to bust this ass."

"Me, too. Just be ready."

"Do you have to work in the morning?"

"Afternoon."

"I think I found the sister. Do you want to help me track her down?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded. "Pick me up in the morning."

"It won't be that easy," Brax pointed out. "You know he's got two cars outside now watching you."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll get away."

"Just be careful."

"God, Brax, I will. Will you relax? I can take care of myself," Charlie sighed in frustration. He was always treating her like a little freaking kid and she was tired of it. She could take care of herself. She didn't need him watching her back all the time. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. She walked over to her dresser and reached for the blue robe that was lying on the floor.

"By the way, blue is so your color," Brax smirked as he pointed at her up and down.

"Get out, Brax!"

"You should wear blue tomorrow at work," Brax added. "Give the guys what they want!"

Charlie glared at him before reaching for the glass on the dresser. She threw it as hard as she could towards him. It hit the wall seconds later and shattered all over the floor. Brax stood there laughing in amusement before leaving her room. She was still breathing hard minutes later as she stood there trying to calm down. She didn't know why she let him get to her. She knew one thing. She hated him.


End file.
